


Only look At Me

by stardustbody



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, Music, NCT Dream - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, donghyuk - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kpop, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck, markhyuk - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbody/pseuds/stardustbody
Summary: Mark Lee was a boring teenager leading a boring life. He tried his best to keep it that way, he liked boring life, it was comforting to him. Everything in his life changed when the loud and bubbly Donghyuk started attending his school.





	1. Let The Sun Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Lee was a boring teenager leading a boring life. He tried his best to keep it that way, he liked boring life, it was comforting to him. Everything in his life changed when the loud and bubbly Donghyuk started attending his school.

It was yet another boring day in Mark's boring life, sitting in his boring class staring at the boring clear sky. His life was just...boring. Everything about him was boring, his black hair, his red pop punk shirt, his blue skinny jeans and his white converses that made him just as boring as every other teenager going through their rebellious phase. But mark wasn't like that, mark never rebelled against anyone or anything. He never even tried to speak up when his parents made him apply for a school he hated. And there he was, sitting in the last desk of the left row beside the window. He loved sitting next to windows during class, it gave him a way to escape from reality for a little bit by staring at the sky and trying to guess the shapes that the clouds assumed. It wasn't the best thing in the world, but it was fun. He didn't like most things that other kids his age would define as "fun". He didn't like parties, he didn't like drinking or smoking or even playing sports. These activities were just empty, waste of his precious time which he wasted playing games alone in his room. He was playing the game right now too, he was trying to guess the shape of the clouds when he heard whispers raise from all around his class. He moved his head to the right for the first time in an hour and there he was. A short, brown haired boy wearing a red shirt, from the same band as Mark's, black skinny jeans and white adidas with black stripes on the sides. Everything he was wearing was pretty torn and looked as if he just got them from the charity clothes can but the way he wore them almost made him look fashionable. Professor Lee Sooman slammed his school register on the podium to shush the loud whispering. He then stretched his hand out towards the new kid.  
"Introduce yourself" the professor said showing no emotion on his face or in his voice.  
"Hello everyone" he said while bowing. Smiling brightly he continued "i'm Donghyuk, i hope we can all be friends, i don't bite". He then proceeded to imitate someone biting by squeezing his eyes and put his hands in fists like paws. Mark cringed at that awful sight, he didn't like aegyo already but see that guy do it was even more awful. Professor Lee searched for an empty sit and his gaze stopped right on Mark, the sit in front of him had always been empty, too little people applied to that school to fill all the seats.  
"Go sit there, in front of Lee Mark. Can you show him around when class is over, Mark?"  
Professor Lee was staring right into Mark's eyes. The request felt more like a command to Mark, which is why he just slightly nodded in response. Donghyuk walked happily towards the empty sit and sat down in the loudest way possible. "Oh great, an attention whore" Mark thought as soon as his classmate sat down. He already hated the guy and didn't even know him yet. Mark always hated loud people, he hated how happy and bright and cheerful and fucking annoying they were. They always got people into trouble and only got away because of their endless positivity. He didn't need those kind of people in his life, he didn't need anyone or anything new in his life. His gaze moved again towards the light blue sky. There were almost no clouds but he still stared intensely trying to convince himself that the new kid wouldn't make much of a difference in his boring life, but deep down he knew this was the end for his peaceful days, and he couldn't lie to himself, he recognized the feeling that was rising now in his stomach, the one he had almost forgotten. He was excited.


	2. Old Memories

The bell rang throughout the whole building signaling the end of class. Professor Kim looked at Mark briefly before going away almost as if he was making sure Mark understood his "request". Donghyuk turned around on his chair to look at Mark and smiling he grabbed his hand "i'm Donghyuk! You must be Mark right? I hope we ca-" "Just shut up and follow me, let's make this as brief as possible" Mark cut him off without even looking at him. He removed his hand from donghyuk's and proceeded to stand up and walk out of the room, expecting the new kid to do the same. Donghyuk was confused and kind of irritated by Mark's reaction, since all he was trying to do was be friendly with his new classmate. He immediately got up and followed Mark until they got into a desert corridor. Donghyuk immediately pushed Mark against the wall and slammed his hand next to Mark's head. "What is wrong with you? I was just trying to be friendly". Mark almost laughed at the sight of the shorter boy trying to be manly. He removed Donghyuk's arm from the way and started walking again, without a word. "You're such a dickhead. I didn't do anything to you" Donghyuk followed almost enraged. It wasn't the first time Donghyuk was treated coldly while trying to be friendly with someone since his home situation always badly affected his relationships with everyone, from the kids at the park, to the teachers at school. But for some reason, this rejection hurt more. Maybe because he didn't even know Mark yet, maybe because his fresh start wasn't going that well already, or maybe because when he walked into that class he was the first and only one he noticed. They were wearing the same shirt and the only empty sit was in front of him. "Destiny" Donghyuk immediately thought. He waited impatiently for class to end to finally talk to the absent minded boy who was wearing his same shirt. "Stop walking so fast. You're supposed to show me around the school, not run a marathon" Donghyuk was almost screaming at this point. "Listen," Mark stopped abruptly and looked at the shorter boy in the eyes for the first time. He paused for a second, mouth still half open. He completely froze. The shorter boy looked at Mark perplexed by his sudden silence. He thought he was going to tell him to shut up and go fuck himself or something like that, but he didn't say anything, he just stopped and stared. "Are you okay?" Donghyuk was now worried as it had been at least a minute since the other boy completely froze. "I...yeah-i...never mind just...get away from me." Mark said, pushing the boy slightly and running away at full speed. Donghyuk wasn't expecting it to hurt as much as it did. He thought he was used to it, he thought it would be just another guy telling him to fuck off, but somehow, for some reason, he had gotten his hopes up. "What are you doing here by yourself?" A sweet voice came from behind him. He turned around to see a boy not much taller than him, with black hair and brown eyes. Nothing about him was peculiar or different from any other boy in school. "I'm Jeno, hi. We were in class together just a few minutes ago" he said extending his hand towards Donghyuk. They shook hands. "Are you lost? Where's Mark?" Jeno slightly tilted his head to the right. "He...he left. Something urgent came up". Donghyuk looked away. For some reason he didn't want to rat out Mark. "Oh...then i guess i'll have to show you where next class is!" Said the taller boy smiling brightly. He was smiling with his eyes and that made Donghyuk slightly smile too. Maybe it wasn't all lost, maybe his New Beginning plan wasn't ruined. Jeno gently grabbed the other boy's arm and started walking, now locking their arms together. They stopped abruptly in the middle of the corridor. "oh my god" Donghyuk thought "what now". Jeno slowly turned his head towards the shorter boy. He looked at him with wide eyes and Donghyuk's heart skipped a beat "i forgot...i forgot it's lunch time!" Jeno said, almost yelling out of pure joy. Donghyuk sighed in relief and once again let the other boy drag him towards the cafeteria.


	3. Hidden

Jeno guided Donghyuk to the Cafeteria while happily whistling a tune that was strangely familiar to the other boy. They finally stopped in front of a two sided door, he turned his head towards Donghyuk wearing a beautiful, side to side smile that made his eyes squeeze. Donghyuk smiled back and pushed the right side of the door revealing a big white room with full-wall windows on the left and the right side. There was no decor other than two rows of five tables and a long buffet counter surrounded by thirty or so kids. Jeno suddenly ran to the first table on the left, the first one right next to the window, and waved for Donghyuk to follow him.   
"This is the best spot in the cafeteria, i swear! Since the window faces the yard you get to see a lot of strange people eating by themselves or talking to themselves and other crazy things! I swear, this once i saw this guy run around completely naked chased by a bunch of bees...i wonder if he's okay" The boy brought his hand to his chin in an inquisitive manner. Jeno seemed a bit overexcited about that spot or at least that's what the other boy thought. Donghyuk couldn't even understand what was so weird about eating by yourself, he had done it many times before and he didn't even have a choice. But he smiled at Jeno, who was being so friendly, because maybe from that day on he wouldn't need to eat lunch alone in the bathrooms anymore. Jeno probably didn't even know he was saving Donghyuk's whole school year just by talking to him and he probably wouldn't understand why even if the other boy explained it to him.   
"So are you ever gonna sit down or?"  
Donghyuk returned to reality and realized he was now smiling at an empty table. The voice that made him come out of his deep thoughts belonged to a boy he definitely didn't want to see during his favorite part of the day, lunchtime. Donghyuk stared at Mark for a few seconds before sitting down on the far left, right next to the window. Mark scoffed at the other boy ignoring him and sat down right in front of him.  
"Hey listen" Mark was almost whispering "i just wanted to tell you th-"  
"Oh THERE YOU ARE" Jeno came running from the buffet with what looked like a meal for a family of twelve.  
"I didn't think you would show up! Why did you leave Donghyuk like that?"  
Mark slightly opened his mouth but no sound came out so he just looked down to his lap until Jeno decided to change topic.  
"Oookay...um well...Hey Donghyuk why did you transfer to this school so late into the year?" Jeno seemed to like making people uncomfortable because now both of the boys sat at the table staring at their legs. The silence and the awkwardness was almost visible, Jeno sat down next to the new boy and started eating without saying another word and the other two boys started eating too, without saying a word to each other.   
"Who died here? Why are you guys so quiet today? And who's that?" The three boys looked up to find a tall, brown haired boy, with a smile that could outshine the sun, looking at them with his arms crossed.   
"JAEMIN" Jeno jumped to wrap his arm around Jaemin's waist and softly pulled him on his lap.   
"Donghyuk this is Jaemin, my boyfriend. Jaemin, this is Donghyuk, he's a new student and since he just came here Mark decided that it was best to befriend him before he ended up alone eating in the yard by himself y'know" Donghyuk looked over to Mark while trying to hide the shock and maybe a little bit of happiness. Mark would have stabbed Jeno right there if he could have, he didn't want anyone to know he was the one to push Donghyuk into that weird group of friends, hell he didn't even know why he'd done it since he wasn't even that close to Jeno and Jaemin. The couple just kinda...followed him around all day and talked his ears off until it was time to go home. Mark thought it would have been a good idea to let them befriend the new guy since they were so open to new friendships. Jaemin sat down facing Jeno and started poking his now cold baked potato with the fork. Today's menu was baked potatoes, pizza slices, broccoli and a vast array of other vegetables. The school's menu was weird and didn't follow any type of logic pattern. Jeno told Donghyuk about it, he told him that the school menu didn't make any sense since the beginning of the first year but no one ever tried to question it since it always tasted good. Mark and Donghyuk were staring at each other now, slightly looking away once in a while out of embarrassment, or well, Mark did. Mark was blushing. Donghyuk noticed the boy's change of skin color and smiled at him, making the other boy blush even more. Mark wasn't good at hiding his feelings, Donghyuk could see that and he liked this side of him better than the cold one he showed off earlier and he just had to find the right buttons to push to make Mark blush that way again. He kept staring at him with small breaks to look over at Jeno and Jaemin now passionately talking to each other about their day so far. Donghyuk was genuinely happy to have found, or well, to have been found by such sweet people. He once again hoped for a better beginning and prayed all gods to not let him fuck up this second chance he had at living a normal life.


End file.
